M sorry
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after - CID mein Gaddar...


Set after CID mein Gaddar…

**Forensic lab** -

All were suspects that Purvi killed Vikram after they found her fingerprints in Van…

**Dr.** **Salunkhe** - aapke saath jab ati thi lab mein kaise khamosh khadi ho jaati thi…chup chaap…mujhe yaad bhi nai ek lafaz bhi boli ho mere saamne…

**Tarika** - Sir chup rehna se ye prove nai ho jata ke jo chup rahe… wahi nirdosh ho…(this is the only thing which I hate in Tarika since she came…I don't like how she speaks about Purvi…shayad Salunkhe, ACP ka asar…apni hi team par shak karna:/

**Dr. Salunkhe** - hmmm

**ACP** - dukh to is baat ka hai…ke main bhi dhokha kha gya (tum hameshsa hi dhokha kha jate ho apne officers ko pechanne mein…whats new here ACP…sorry if I hurt anyone…but its true)

And after that…when Abhi nd Daya reach to save Nikhil nd Sachin dn than Purvi was also there...she freed herself….dn after catch all the criminals Purvi ran nd stop after seeing Abhijeet there…nd she stop in front of him by turning her face downward…

Duo moving towards her…Sachin run after them…

**Abhi** move towards her - kya chal rahi hai ye Purvi…hain…kyu kiya tumne ye sab…

**Purvi** - majboori thi Sir (awwwww :'(

**Daya** in anger - majboori…ek criminal ko tumne hospital se bhagaya… phir use maar diya…kaisi majboori ye…

**Purvi** - nai Sir…maine Vikram ko hospital se bhagaya zarur tha…lekin maine nai mara…use kisi aur ne mara hai Sir…

**Abhi** - kisne mara hai use…

**Purvi** broken tone - pata nai Sir…trying to remember…Sir jab main Vikram se poochtaash kar rahi this Sir to kisi ne mere sar pe vaar kiya…aur jab hosh aya to main yahan par thi…

**Abhi** angry - kya…kya poochna chahti thi tum Vikram se…kya connection hai tumahra Vikram ke saath…

**Purvi holding her tears** - Sir main nai bata sakti…Sir…Sir meri majboori hai…

**Daya** in anger - Purvi apne gunaaho ko majboori ka naam mat do…haan…ye kaun si majboori hai jo tumne apne farz ke saath gaddari ki…

**Purvi** crying - nai Sir…har insaan se galti hoti hai Sir…Sir aap logon se bhi to... she stop before next word came out…

Abhi nd Daya shocked nd their face expression change

Purvi covers her face with hands

**Abhi** turn his face downward nd he remember how they become traitor nd freed a terrorist from Jail to save Muskaan by going against ACP nd he speak - kisko bachana chahti ho Purvi tum…

**Purvi** - mere papa ko Sirrr….mere papa ko Siii iirrr…

**Abhi** - papa….kyu unhe kis se khatra hai…dn she told him that she too had been kidnapped…nd her father is all behind this…dn finally they found the Nurse who was taking care of her father was behind all this…dn she killed her father with the help of Vikram…dn she uses Girish…Purvi broke down dn ACP consoles her…I really love that scene…

**At end** -

Purvi crying badly…

**ACP** - Purviiii…Purvi look at him …he continues in fatherly tone - bhool jao beta…jo kuch bhi hua use bhool jao…main jaanta hu tumhare… mata pita zinda nahin hai…phir bhi tumhe ek achhi parvarish to mili…hai na…dekho Purvi tumhare pita ji na hone ke bawjood bhi inhone tumhe pita jaisa hi pyar diya hai…he speaks pointed his finger towards his father…bhool jao...beta zindagi jo kuch bhi deti hai…use apnana chahye...chalo aankhen pooch…abb haso…

She wipes her tear nd smiles…

**ACP** - Gud girl...jao apne pita g ke paas…

**Purvi** move close to her father…she place her hand on his shoulder nd sit beside him - papa nd he too burst out in tears…nd he too place his hand on her shoulder nd they hug each other nd scene ended…

**After that** -

ACP told her to go home so that she can spent sometime free dn feel relax…ns she left for her home…

**7 pm** -

**Purvi** sitting on sofa thinking - _aaj kitna kuch ho gya….itni kadvi sachhai pata chali mujhe apni zindagi ki…kyu hua aisa mere saath…kaise honge mere maa baap…aaj agr wo hote to shayad meri life kuch aur hi hoti…dn her door bell rings…she looking at door - ye is waqt kaun aya hoga…_she get up nd move towards door nd open - Tarika tum yahan…aao na…she signals him to enter inside…

**Tarika** - thanks Purvi nd she looks around - nice house…nd she sat on sofa…

**Purvi** - Thanks Tarika…dn she move towards kitchen dn bring soft drink for her nd sat beside her….

**Tarika** looking around - tumhare papa…I mean uncle kaise hain…

**Purvi** smiles - wo theek hai Tarika…tum batao…

**Tarika** - main bhi theek hu…wo actually…nd she stop…

**Purvi** narrow her eyes - kya hua…koi problem hai? Sab theek to hai na….

**Tarika** smiles sadly nd than get up - Purvi…

**Purvi** too get up - kya hua? Plz batao na kya baat hai…Abhijeet Sir…wo theek hain?

**Tarika** - sab theek hai Purvi…actually…m feeling guilty of something… maine kuch aisa bola tumhare bare mein jo abb mujhe ander hi ander khaye ja raha hai…mujhe bahut bura feel ho raha hai…

**Purvi** place hand on her shoulder - Tarika…its ok…I know pichle dino jo bhi hua…usme sab ne kahin na kahin mujhe galat samjha…lekin mujhe khushi hai ke abb sab sort out ho gya…aap sab ne mera bahut saath diya…

**Tarika** - lekin Purvi…hum sab ek family ki tarah hai…aur mere khyaal se hame ek doosre par comments karne ke bajaye ek doosre ka saath dena chahye…dn I know I ws wrong then…she speaks in guilt tone again…

**Purvi** holds her hand - its ok Tarika…plz leave it now…jo hua bhool jao…aur tum ayi… tumhe ehsaas hua mere liye yehi bahut hai…dn she hugs Tarika…

**Tarika** relaxes a bit nd tear fall from her eye…

**Purvi** seprate her from hug - kya hua Tarika…abb to clear ho gya na sab…

**Tarika** wipe tear from her eye - tumne mujhe hug kiya na…to mujhe…Tasha ki yaad a gyi…she places her hand on face nd fall on chair…

**Purvi** sat beside her - Tarika…m sorry…agar mujeh pata hota to kabhi hug…she speaks place hand on her shoulder…

**Tarika** wipes tear - plz don't say sorry…tumne hug kiya mujhe achha laga…

Purvi gave her water to drink nd she settles a bit…

**Purvi** - Tarika…main jaanti hu jo dil ke bahut kareeb hote hai unki jagah koi doosra nahin le sakta...lekin main bas itna kehna chahti hu ke tumhe kabhi bhi dost ki kami mehsoos ho to main hamesha tumhare paas hu… kabhi khud ko akela mat samjhna…

**Tarika** nodded her head in yes - Thanks Purvi…

**Purvi** smiles a bit - waise main to aise hi keh rahi hu…Abhijeet Sir tumhe akela feel karne kahan dete honge...main coffee leke ati hu…she speaks trying to change her mood…

**Tarika** smiles nd feels better dn looking at Purvi in kitchen…

**Tarika's POV** - insaan kabhi kabhi kisi ko samjhane mein kitni badi galti kar deta hai…main kaise nahin samjh payi ke Purvi ki khamoshi ke peeche uska dard chupa hua hai…main iska ulta hi matlab nikal liya us din…lekin main abb khush hu ke aaj mujhe ek nayi dost mil gyi…nd she look at her bracelet…which was given by Tasha…she kisses there nd again a tear fall from her eye…

**Author's note** -

Guys…I know it started from Purvi…but ended at Tarika…kuch aur hi ban gyi :P but jo bhi hai hope u like it…nd many Thanks for reading this…


End file.
